Scent of My Shadow
by InfiKiss
Summary: Kagami tak pernah berpikir akan menyukai anak tak berekspresi seperti Kuroko. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menekan perasaan itu, akhirnya toh ia menyatakannya juga. Tapi Kuroko aneh, tidak memiliki ekspresi, tak bisa ditebak sama sekali. Kagami jadi susah sendiri, kan... Kagami X Kuroko.


**~Scent of My Shadow~**

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Romance/Comedy**

**Based on manga and anime, Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

**All characters and main plot are Sensei's. But the last plot about romance is mine.**

* * *

**.**

Kagami mendesah frustasi sambil memutar-mutar pensil mekaniknya. Tatapannya tertuju lurus ke depan kertas soal matematika yang tengah dikerjakannya. Meski sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu, kertas itu masih kosong. Tak ada satupun soal yang bisa Kagami kerjakan. Mungkin si kepala berambut merah itu sangat mengagumkan ketika bermain basket, tapi tidak untuk matematika. Dia bodoh…

Minggu lalu, Sensei memarahinya karena kertas ujian matematikanya mendapat nilai F. Nilai terburuk sepanjang masa. Karena itu Sensei pun berbaik hati memberikan Kagami pelajaran tambahan meski hanya untuk mengulang ujiannya.

"Sialan, Sensei!" Pemuda itu mengeluh keras sambil mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi akut ceritanya. "Bagaimana caranya aku paham dengan rumus-rumus itu?! Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan 5x atau 10y?! Aku nggak pernah bisa mengerti!"

Dalam hati kini Kagami bersumpah, jikaaaa saja dia bisa. Rasanya ingin sekali menendang bokong Sensei sekarang ini. Pokoknya, tak ada satupun yang boleh mengejeknya dengan matematika. Tak satupun.

"Alasan kenapa kertas itu kosong…apa kau benar-benar bodoh?"

"GAAHHH! Kuroko!" Sontak Kagami menjerit kaget saat Kuroko, dengan santai tengah duduk di kursi kosong di samping kursi Kagami.

"Ya?"

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti muncul tiba-tiba?! Aku sama sekali tak sadar kapan kau duduk disana?!"

"Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"HAHH?!" Mata Kagami melotot tak percaya. Namun sedetik berikutnya ia menjatuhkan kepala ke atas meja dengan wajah frustasi. "For God's sake~" keluhnya kemudian dengan suara memelas.

Meski sudah berbulan-bulan ia mengenal dan ber-partner dengan Kuroko, bukan berarti Kagami sudah terbiasa dengan Kuroko yang bisa muncul dan pergi tanpa suara.

Dia tetap menakutkan… Kuroko, maksudku~

"Sekali-kali berhentilah melakukan itu, Kuroko~"

"Melakukan apa?" Kuroko menatap kagami dengan ekspresi datar. Seperti biasa.

"Geezz, lupakan!" Kagami pun kembali duduk tegap dan menatap kertas soalnya dengan seksama. Mungkin ia harus mengabaikan kehadiran Kuroko. Oh, ayolah. Bukannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dia memang mengabaikan Kuroko?

Lagi-lagi Kuroko melirik ke arah kertas Kagami. "Kosong."

'Sama dengan ekspresimu, kan, Bodoh.' Kagami membatin sebal. Tetap mengabaikan Kuroko. "Ah," Namun sedetik berikutnya, ditatap Kuroko, "apa kau datang untuk membantuku?" Kali ini wajahnya sumringah, penuh dengan harapan. Kedua matanya berbinar.

Pertama, Kuroko hanya diam menatap kagami datar. Lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "Tidak."

'Lalu untuk apa kau kesiniiiiii~?!'

"Ah, Kagami-kun!" Tiba-tiba Sensei masuk ke kelas. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?"

DEGH!

Kagami terkesiap. Kalau Sensei lihat Kuroko ada di kelas ini maka anak itu akan..

"Kuroko, cepat sem_" Namun sebelum Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tepat ketika ia menoleh ke kursi dimana Kuroko duduk tadi… Kagami melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Kuroko sudah menghilang…lagi…

"GEEZZ! Bisa tidak dia jangan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu?! Oi, Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun! Jangan berteriak!" Dan sebuah kapur pun mendarat di kepala Kagami.

~oOoOoOo~

'Kuroko menyebalkan~ Gara-gara dia aku harus ditimpuk dengan kapur. Awas kau…anak itu… Akan kubalasssss…' Sambil duduk di ruang ganti, Kagami justru asyik mengutuk Kuroko dan Sensei padahal seluruh anggota Seirin sudah kelapangan.

Satu-satunya yang belum dia lihat hanya Kuroko. Jadi Kagami putuskan menunggunya di ruang ganti. Niatnya, sih, mau melakukan balas dendam pribadi.

"Kagami-kun, kalau sudah selesai lebih baik kau segera ke lapangan."

"He?!" Kagami kaget. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, Kuroko sudah berdiri dihadapannya, memunggunginya karena tengah membuka lokernya. "Kapan kau datang?!"

"Baru saja."

ANAK INIIIII~

Dengan satu hentakkan kaki, Kagami berdiri dan berjalan mendekati loker Kuroko. Menekan loker itu kuat sehingga Kuroko harus menengadah untuk menatap ke kedua manik merah milik Kagami.

"Ada apa?"

"Begini, ya~ Aku memang tak tahu kau itu punya kemampuan ninja atau apa~ Tapi setidaknya berhentilah muncul mendadak disekitarku. Apa kau tidak bisa sesekali normal, heh?!"

Wajah Kuroko tetap datar. Pemuda kecil itu menoleh ke dalam lokernya sambil membuka kancing kemejanya. "Kagami-kun," mulainya dengan suara yang sama datar, "apa aku harus menyapamu dulu ketika aku bertemu denganmu?" Kuroko kembali menatap Kagami dengan tatapan polos (yang sama datar dengan wajahnya).

DEGH!

Dan saat itulah jantung Kagami berdegup kencang dan ia berubah gugup tanpa alasan. Kagami bersandar, menghinadri kontak mata dengan Kuroko. "Hum~maksudku bukan begitu juga~ Tapi paling tidak jangan mengejutkan orang dengan kehadiranmu itu… Aku…"

"Apa Kagami-kun merasa terganggu?" Nada suara Kuroko yang selalu tenang justru membuat posisi Kagami semakin serba salah.

'Ada apa denganku?!'

"Eung~aku~ Bu-bukannya terganggu…"

"Lalu?"

Dengan takut, Kagami melirik ke arah Kuroko. Dan sontak wajahnya terasa panas karena Kuroko tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kagami tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya, jadi buru-buru ia menoleh sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kagami-kun?"

'GEEZZ! Bisakah kau diam dulu, Kuroko Bodoh?!'

"Kagami-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Perlahan Kuroko mengangkat satu tangannya ke arah wajah Kagami dan menyentuh kening pemuda itu. "Hangat… Kagami-kun, apa kau sakit?"

Namun mungkin Kuroko tak menyadarinya. Satu sentuhan simple itu membuat tubuh Kagami mematung sempurna dan wajahnya merah padam. Padahal itu hanya satu sentuhan kecil dari Kuroko… Dan Kagami…

"Kuroko…" Kagami menatap mata Kuroko dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ia sedikit terbawa emosi sekarang.

"Oii~ Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun! Kalau tidak segera ke lapangan, Riko bisa membunuh kalian, lhoo~" Izuki masuk ke ruang ganti secara tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah polos dan ekspresi monyetnya.

DEGH!

"Uki?"

"GAAAHH!" Dan detik itu juga Kagami langsung lari meninggalkan Kuroko dan Izuki di ruang ganti.

"Hee? Kagami-kun kenapa?"

Kuroko tak peduli. Ia menanggalkan kemeja dan menggantinya dengan seragam Seirin. "Aku tidak tau."

~oOoOoOo~

Kagami… Sebenarnya kejadian dimana jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat ketika Kuroko bersamanya, itu bukan kejadian pertama kalinya. Di suatu ketika, atau suatu keadaan, jantungnya bisa berdegup tak keruan. Khususnya ketika Kuroko berbicara dengannya sambil menatap lurus ke matanya.

Kalau sudah begitu… Wajah Kagami pasti terasa panas. Dan Kagami akan berubah canggung dan serba salah.

"A-aku… Aku nggak mungkin naksir dia! Si Kuroko itu~ Nggak mungkin!" Frustasi, Kagami mempercepat langkahnya. Kedua tangannya diselipkan ke dalam saku celana jeans-nya.

Ini hari minggu dan tidak ada latihan tambahan. Jadi Kagami putuskan untuk jalan-jalan membenahi pikirannya. Akan susah kalau setiap saat kondisi jantungnya semakin parah kalau bersama Kuroko. Dia bisa susah sendiri. Kan kelihatannya bodoh kalau dia gugup didepan anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi begitu. Cih!

"Ah~ Kagamicchi!"

'Panggilan itu?!' Kagami siaga satu.

"Konnichiwa~!" Dan Kise mendadak muncul dihadapannya. Seiring dengan munculnya Kise, Kagami pun bisa merasakan tatapan kagum para fans Kise disekitar mereka.

Kagami mengacuhkannya. "Jangan dekat-dekat. Aku nggak mau dekat-deka kau, Kise!"

"Wuaa~ Sinis banget! Kurokocchi, ayo pergi. Kagamicchi nggak mau dekat-dekat kita."

'KUROKO?!' Kagami sontak terkejut ketika Kise mengatakan hal itu. Dan mendadak ia menoleh dan benar saja, ternyata Kuroko ada di samping Kise, menatap Kagami datar.

"Baiklah." Dan dia mengangguk! Demi Tuhan Kagami syok! Apalagi ketika Kise dan Kuroko pun berjalan memunggunginya begitu saja tanpa salam atau perpisahan. Seperti orang tidak saling mengenal.

"YAA! Bisa-bisanya kau langsung ngangguk gitu, Kuroko?! Pengkhianat!" teriak Kagami frustasi

Kuroko dan Kise sama-sama menoleh.

"Pengkhianat? Aku?"

"Hehehe~ Sepertinya Kagamicchi mau bergabung sama kita, nih?"

Niatnya membenahi pikiran dari Kuroko, tapi justru Kagami berakhir dengan duduk di rumah makan kecil bersama dengan Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine. Tentu ini bukan hal menyenangkan bagi Kagami. Kise terus-terusan mengoceh. Aomine berlagak sangat dekat dengan Kuroko. Sedangkan si rambut biru tanpa emosi itu menanggapi mereka.

Jealous~ Jealous~ Jealous~ Ini sih ibarat berada di acara reuni anggota Kiseki no Seidai dan jelas Kagami orang luar. Untung hanya mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Kurokocchi~ Momoi-san sering sekali menanyakan kabarmu, lho~ Dia juga bertanya apa kau punya pacar atau tidak di Seirin. Dia benar-benar mengejarmu, si Kurokocchi ini anak nakal~" goda Kise sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko yang asyik menghisap milkshake-nya.

Kuroko tak memberi respon. Hanya menunjukkan kalau ia tak suka Kise mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Menyingkir~"

"Tetsu popular." Timpal Aomine.

'Tetsu?' Dan Kagami bereaksi secara tiba-tiba ketika Aomine memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya. Mendadak Kagami ingat bahwa dulu Kuroko berpasangan dengan Aomine. Itu artinya Kuroko sempat dekat dengan Aomine, kan?

Dan Kagami jadi sebal. Reflek, ia memakan tumpukan hamburger pesanannya dengan kalap.

"Ah, Kagami-kun,"

Kagami melirik Kuroko enggan.

"Kalau makan dengan cara buruk begitu, perutmu bisa sakit." Kedua manik biru laut milik Kuroko tertuju lurus ke Kagami, memberikannya tatapan datar namun terkesan polos. Seperti anak anjing yang meminta dipungut.

"Uphh~" Sontak Kise tertawa keras mendengar reaksi Kuroko. Aomine juga ikut tertawa. Segera diusapnya rambut anak itu dan Aomine memiting kepala Kuroko dengan gemas.

"Anak ini benar-benar deh~"

"Kurokocchi imut banget, sih."

Wajah Kagami merona. Kesal, iya. Gugup juga, iya. Cemburu, jangan ditanya lagi.

BRAKK! Dipukulnya meja restoran.

"Ya, kalian berdua! Lepaskan Kuroko!"

"Euh, kenapa, Kagamicchi?"

"Apa salahnya memeluk Tetsu?"

"Kagami-kun?"

'Siall~ Aku jadi persis orang bodoh disini kalau bersamanya!' Kagami mengacak rambutnya sambil menghela nafas frustasi. "Aku pulang, deh." Gerutunya kemudian sambil meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang hanya melongo dengan kelakuan aneh Kagami.

Jatuh cinta itu…menyebalkan.

~oOoOoOo~

Kagami tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Apalagi orang ini laki-laki yang selalu muncul dan menghilang sesuka hatinya. Lebih buruk lagi adalah karena laki-laki ini partner-nya di lapangan basket, orang yang pernah berjanji akan membuat Kagami menjadi pemain basket terhebat di Jepang. Dan berjanji akan menjadi bayangan Kagami.

Ah, bayangan, ya~ Bukankah Kuroko sendiri telah mengatakannya. Itu artinya hubungan keduanya hanya akan menjadi cahaya dan bayangan. Tidak lebih…

Langkah kaki Kagami mendadak berhenti ketika pikiran itu muncul. "Sial~ Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih juga. Hanya nggak terpikirkan saja kalau aku bisa menyukainya begini…" keluhnya sambil mengacak rambut merahnya.

"Kagami-kun menyukai seseorang?"

DEGH!

Dan Kuroko, entah sejak kapan, sudah berdiri di samping Kagami. Menatapnya sejurus dengan ekspresi polos.

"Ku-kuroko, lagi-lagi…"

"Ah, maaf. Seharusnya aku menyapa dulu, ya? Hai, Kagami-kun."

"TELAT!"

Kenapa, sih, Kagami harus naksir anak seperti Kuroko? Tekanan batin. Sumpah!

DUK~ DUK~ Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ketika mendengar suara bola basket yang tengah di-drible tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dan ternyata mereka berdiri tepat di samping lapangan bakset pinggir jalan dan ada lima orang siswa SD yang tengah bermain basket disana.

Keduanya sama-sama memandangi anak-anak itu dalam diam.

"Jika minat mereka diasah dengan baik, mereka pasti bisa menjadi pemain hebat." Bisik Kagami pelan.

"Ah, boleh ikut bergabung?"

"KUROKO!" Dan Kagami menjerit syok karena mendadak Kuroko sudah ada di antara kelima anak SD itu, meminta ikut bergabung. Padahal Kagami sama sekali tak melihatnya datang menemui mereka.

Kuroko~ Kuroko… Ckckck.

Kuroko dan kelima anak SD itu bermain bersama. Tri-on-tri, dan Kagami hanya duduk dipinggiran lapangan. Tadinya ia ingin bergabung, tapi melihat postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, anak-anak SD itu menolak karena menurut mereka akan curang kalau Kagami ikut.

Dipinggir lapangan, mata Kagami hanya mengejar sosok Kuroko yang berulang kali merebut dan mengoper bola dengan sangat cepat. Tak jarang anak-anak itu terkejut dengan kemampuan Kuroko.

Suatu ketika, seorang anak menepis bola yang yang tengah di-drible temannya dan bola itu menggelinding tepat ke arah Kagami.

"Ah, Aniki! Tolong lemparkan bolanya kesini!"

Kagami menangkap bola itu. Menatapnya sejurus. Rasanya tidak adil kalau ia hanya duduk disini sambil menonton Kuroko bermain. Jadi, Kagami putusan untuk berdiri. Tatapannya tertuju lurus ke ring basket yang cukup jauh dihadapannya.

"Aniki!" Seorang anak kembali berseru.

Senyum iseng muncul di wajah Kagami. Detik berikutnya ia berlari ke lapangan sambil men-drible bola ditangannya. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan ia berkelit-kelit mengitari anak-anak SD itu. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha merebut bola dari Kagami, tapi Kagami justru mengopernya ke Kuroko yang tadinya diam memperhatikan.

Kagami tersenyum sejurus. Menatap ekspresi di wajah Kagami, perlahan satu senyum tipis pun muncul di wajah Kuroko. Ia bergerak, men-drible bola sejenak lalu mengopernya ke anak lain. Hanya saja dengan mudah bola dari anak itu direbut.

Kagami mengejar anak itu. Ketika anak itu mengoper ke seorang teman satu timnya, mendadak Kuroko muncul di depannya dan memotong operan itu. Detik itu juga ia mengoper balik bola ke Kagami.

"Uaaa! Kapan dia muncul!"

"Cepat sekali!"

Kagami terkekeh bangga. Dan dengan cepatnya berlari menuju ring. Dipegangnya bola itu kuat-kuat, Kagami meloncat penuh semangat menuju ring.

DASH! Bola itu masuk ke ring dengan cepat dan Kagami mendarat sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Hebat, kan?" Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum bangga ke arah anak-anak yang terpana melihat aksi singkatnya.

"Hebat! Aniki keren!"

"Ajari aku melakukan dunk seperti itu!"

"Hebat! Hebat!"

Ditempatnya berdiri, tanpa Kagami sadari Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi bangga bercampur malu di wajah Kagami.

~oOoOoOo~

Senja sudah tiba ketika permainan basket mereka usai. Matahari hampir terbenam, membuat langit berwana oranye gelap. Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan bersisian di trotoar. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi Kagami tadi memaksa akan mengantar Kuroko sampai rumah.

Dalam hati…Kagami berdoa tidak disambut oleh Tetsuya #2. Kalau anjing itu muncul, Kagami berjanji ia akan kabur saat itu juga.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Kagami-kun juga bisa bersikap baik kepada anak-anak." Ujar Kuroko datar.

Wajah Kagami langsung berubah sebal, "Maksudmu apa, tuh? Nggak sopan."

"Kagami-kun kan tidak bisa bersikap sopan, bahkan kepada para Senpai." Dan kali ini Kuroko terkekeh pelan ketika mengatakan hal itu. Benar-benar ekpsresi yang suaaangat jarang ditunjukkannya setiap hari.

Otomatis Kagami bereaksi dengan kekehan kecil Kuroko. Langkah pemuda itu berhenti beberapa langkah dibelakang Kuroko. Dan sadar Kagami diam, Kuroko ikut berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kagami-kun?"

Mata Kagami menatap lurus ke arah Kuroko. Saat ini cahaya matahari menyinari satu sisi tubuh Kuroko, membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Warna oranye dan biru laut membaur sempurna dihadapan Kagami. Bagaimana bisa sang bayangan disinari cahaya dan jadi sebegitu indahnya?

Kagami…benar-benar menyukai itu.

"Suka…" bisik Kagami pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kuroko…aku menyukaimu!"

~oOoOoOo~

Ahhh~ Hari senin tiba… Kagami berharap hari ini dia mati sebelum sampai sekolah. Atau paling tidak, ia ingin sekelompok alien menculiknya dan membawanya ke bulan selama sehari. Asal dia tidak harus menemui Kuroko, dia akan melakukan semuanya sukarela.

Sore kemarin, ketika mengatakan hal itu, Kagami syok sendiri. Kuroko tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti dan hanya diam. Saking malunya, Kagami pun memutuskan kabur dari sana begitu saja.

"Kagami.. Ohayou!" Hyuuga menghampirinya. Menepuk bahunya sejenak.

Dan ketika Kagami menoleh, "Hyuuga-Senpai.."

"YAA!" Hyuuga terkejut melihat wajah Kagami yang agak pucat karena kurang tidur dengan dua lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. "Ka-kau kenapa, Kagami? Kenapa wajahmu menakutkan begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman…" Kagami mendesah frustasi.

"Ada apa? Bukannya Riko tidak memberikan latihan keras untuk para kelas satu? Kenapa tidak bisa tidur? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Hyuuga seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Namun sebelum Kagami menjawab…

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-Senpai, Kagami-kun."

SUARA KUROKO!

"Kuroko!" Hyuuga terkejut ketika Kuroko sudah ada disampingnya. "Ohayou~ Kapan kau ada disampingku?"

"Sejak tadi." Lirikan mata Kuroko kini tertuju pada Kagami yang jelas sekali tampak gugup. Kagami menunduk, tidak berani menatap Kuroko. Jadi iseng-iseng Kuroko pun menepuk lengan Kagami. "Kagami-kun, ohayou."

"O-ohayou gozaimasu! Aku permisi!" Detik itu juga Kagami langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hyuuga terkejut. "Ooi, Kagami! Ish~ Ada apa dengannya?"

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kagami yang semakin menjauh.

~oOoOoOo~

Kesialan adalah ketika kau harus berada di satu tempat bersama dengan orang yang paling ingin kau hindari sekarang ini. Mau tak mau Kagami tidak bisa lari dari latihan basket. Kalau ia membolos, mungkin Riko akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman capit kepiting. Itu lebih menakutkan. Tapi memperhatikan Kuroko berkeliaran didekatnya juga sama menyebalkannya.

Dia bodoh~ Kenapa juga kemarin harus menayatakan cinta begitu? Dasar bodoh~ Anak bodoh~ Rambut merah bodoh~

"Kagami-kun! Kenapa tidak semangat! Cepat lari tiga putaran mengelilingi lapangan bersama yang lainnya!" teriakan Riko memekakkan telingannya ketika sang pelatih berada tepat disampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi galak.

Tanpa bicara, Kagami hanya menurut.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko berada di barisan paling akhir, sedikit jauh dari semua teman satu tim yang tengah berlari. Nafas Kuroko tersenggal-senggal. Suatu kesialan baginya karena memiliki kondisi fisik yang buruk, meski kemampuannya sangat mengagumkan.

Dan Kagami yang baru mulai berlari pun melewatinya.

Tak jauh berada di depan Kuroko, Kagami bisa mendengar suara nafas Kuroko yang tersenggal-senggal. Diam-diam dia pun menurunkan kecepatan larinya dan bersisian dengan Kuroko.

"Kau lamban dan lemah." Gerutu Kagami.

Kuroko tak langsung menanggapinya. Dia mengatur nafasnya sejenak baru bicara, "Kagami-kun, lebih baik tak usah menungguku. Silahkan berlari dengan yang lain."

"Siapa yang menunggu?" Tanpa menatap wajah Kuroko, Kagami menjawab agak ketus. "Aku hanya sedang tak ingin berlari cepat-cepat. Kebetulan saja kecepatannya sama denganmu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, dasar bodoh."

Beberapa detik Kuroko berlari sambil menatap sisi samping wajah Kagami yang jelas memerah. Dan anak itu tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Membiarkan Kagami berlari disisinya.

Latihan selesai. Setelah mandi dan mengganti seragam, mereka semua tentu langsung pulang. Tadinya Hyuuga mengajak mencari makan, tapi jumlah uang yang rekannya miliki pas-pasan, Riko pun tidak mau meminjamkan kas klub. Alhasil mereka memutuskan pulang begitu saja.

Kagami sih seperti biasa, mampir ke restoran faforitnya untuk membeli segunung burger. Entah kenapa kali ini Kagami tidak langsung duduk. Matanya sengaja mencari sesosok pemuda kecil berambut biru yang selalu mengejutkannya.

Iya. Memang Kuroko juga ada disana, seperti biasa. Duduk di kursi faforitnya sambil menyesap milkshake kesukaannya.

"Kau disini juga. Untung aku tidak langsung duduk." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi tumpukan—mungkin, sekitar lima belas hamburger.

"Hai, Kagami-kun."

Kagami tak menjawab sapaan Kuroko, memilih memakan burger-nya tanpa melirik Kuroko sama sekali. Tapi merasa diperhatikan, mau tak mau ia pun melirik juga. Dan memang Kuroko tengah menatapnya sejurus.

"Aphuah?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah.

"Lebih baik kau telan dulu makananmu, baru berbicara."

Wajah Kagami berubah sebal. Tapi dia menurut. Segera ditelan semua yang ada dimulutnya dan menyesap cola-nya. Satu hamburger dilemparkannya ke arah Kuroko. "Kau mau, kan? Makanya memperhatikanku begitu."

"Terima kasih." Balas Kuroko datar. Ditatapnya hamburger yang kini tergeletak didepannya. "Tapi bukan itu,"

"Apa?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami. "Kagami-kun…kenapa kau bersikap sangat aneh seharian ini? Apa karena pernyataanmu kemarin sore?" Pertanyaan polos Kuroko pun membuat Kagami sontak menyemburkan minuman yang mau diteguknya.

Pria itu sontak terbatuk-batuk, memaki Kuroko diam-diam sambil memukul dadanya yang sakit. "Si-sialan, kau… Ja-jangan –uhuk- bicara begitu –uhuk- mendadak, dong!"

"Maafkan aku."

Butuh satu menit bagi Kagami untuk berhenti terbatuk. Tumpukan hamburger itupun tampak tak lagi menggiurkan baginya. Kagami memutuskan menatap Kuroko yang sejak tadi tetap memperhatikannya.

Dia tak bisa kabur…

"Jadi," Kagami memulai, menopang dagu sambil menatap ke jendela, "kau pasti kaget, ya?"

"Sangat kaget."

"Bohong! Kalau kaget kenapa wajahmu tetap datar begitu, dasar pembohong!" Emosi Kagami mendadak keluar. Wajahnya sudah merona dan ditatapnya Kuroko tak terima.

Kemarin, ketika Kagami mengatakan hal itu, wajah Kuroko tetap datar. Dan sekarang Kuroko bilang dia sangat kaget. Memangnya Kuroko itu bisa jadi semenyebalkan apa, sih?! Disaat penting begitu malah tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak bohong." Balas Kuroko. Kali ini Kagami menangkap ekspresi lain dari wajah Kuroko. Agak cemberut, meski tak kelihatan jelas.

Ahh~ Memang begitulah Kuroko. Kagami jadi merasa bodoh karena mempermasalahkan ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang memang seadanya begitu.

"Kalau soal kemarin," Kagami kembali bicara, "tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku mengatakannya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Jadi kalau kau merasa keberatan atau tidak mau menerimanya—bagaimanapun juga tetap salah cowok naksir cowok. Jadi kau boleh melupakan hal itu. Jangan kau pikirkan. Nanti wajahmu semakin emotionless begitu." Di akhir kalimat, nada suara Kagami terdengar setengah menggerutu.

Kuroko menyesap minumannya dan mengangguk. "Jadi Kagami-kun hanya bicara asal-asalan." Gumamnya sekenanya.

"Yak! Siapa yang asal-asalan! Itu serius, tau!"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau mengatakannya begitu saja?"

"Tapi maksudku bukan asal-asalan. Aku serius menyukaimu! Uph!" Kagami keceplosan lagi. Wajahnya panas sekali. Buru-buru ia mengambil satu hamburger, memakannya, berharap dengan begitu rasa malu bisa sedikit menghilang dari hatinya.

Selama semenit penuh tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Kuroko sesekali menyesap minumannya, tapi kali ini pandangannya tertuju keluar jendela, memperhatikan langit yang sudah gelap dan orang-orang yang melintas di luar sana.

Rasanya memang mustahil Kuroko bisa merespon Kagami secara normal.

Kagami menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Lebih baik aku pulang_"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko memotong ucapan Kagami sebelum pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkannya. Tatapannya tetap tertuju ke jendela, dari situ ia bisa melihat wajah Kagami yang terpantul tengah memandanginya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kagami untuk menerka-nerka apa yang akan Kuroko katakan.

"Aku bilang padamu, bahwa aku akan menjadi bayangan dari cahayamu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi pemain basket terhebat di Jepang."

"Lalu?"

Sekali lagi Kuroko menyesap milkshake-nya. Kali ini ia menoleh untuk menatap Kagami. "Apa kau tau alasan kenapa aku memutuskan hal itu begitu saja?" tanyanya datar.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah karena aku berpotensi menjadi pemain hebat?"

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Kuroko. Tatapan matanya melembut seraya ia berdiri. Satu tangannya bergerak mencapai kepala Kagami dan mengusapnya sekali. Sentuhan simple yang lagi-lagi membuat Kagami mematung sempurna.

"Ketika aku memutuskan hal itu, ada hal lain yang kupikirkan."

"A-apa?"

Wajah Kuroko kembali datar. Matanya lurus bertemu dengan mata Kagami. "Saat itu karena aku berpikir, bahwa mungkin…aku menyukaimu." Suaranya pelan, mungkin hanya Kagami yang bisa mendengarnya.

Suka…

Kedua mata Kagami membulat kaget dan ia terpana. "Kuroko…kau?"

"Mungkin…aku juga menyukai Kagami-kun."

Wajah Kagami otomatis merona sampai ke kedua telinganya ketika Kuroko mengatakannya. Tapi sedetik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah bodoh dan tidak terima. Sambil memukul meja, Kagami berdiri sambil menuding kesal kearah Kuroko.

"Ya! Bagaimana caranya kau menambahkan kata mungkin ketika menjawab pernyataan seseorang, bodoh!"

Tapi dengan santai Kuroko justru menyesap minumannya. "Karena memang MUNGKIN aku juga menyukaimu."

"Apaan, nih? Jadi kau sendiri masih ragu?!"

"Yah, mungkin juga begitu."

"KUROKOOOO!"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kagami yang marah. Perlahan ia tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Entah darimana ia belajar bersikap sok imut seperti itu. "Aku juga menyukai Kagami-kun…mungkin." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Ahhh! Aku tak kuat lagi! Jangan katakan itu berulang kali, bodoh!"

Kagami duduk, melahap hamburgernya kalap dengan wajah merah padam. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Kagami seperti itu. Dan sambil menghabiskan minumannya, Kuroko diam-diam tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Kagami.

~oOoOoOo~

Mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai seseorang, tapi menambahkan kata mungkin dibelakangnya, itu sangat tidak sopan. Kagami tidak mau percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Kuroko kemarin malam. Ia tidak mau kelihatan bodoh seolah-olah cintanya diterima Kuroko. Tidak mau bersikap seakan-akan mereka berpacaran.

Karena MUNGKIN saja, Kuroko hanya mengerjainya.

"Catat dalam kamusku, aku benci kata MUNGKIN." Gerutunya frustasi ketika berjalan masuk melewati gerbang sekolah.

Namun entah kenapa, mendadak langkah Kagami berhenti. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat entah karena apa. Tanpa diperintah, Kagami menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kuroko tengah berjalan sendirian sambil memperhatikannya.

Langkah Kuroko pun berhenti sekitar dua langkah dibelakang Kagami.

"Kuroko…?"

"Kagami-kun, ohayou…"

Ini…pertama kalinya bagi Kagami merasakan kehadiran Kuroko sebelum dia muncul mendadak disisinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya Kagami-kun menoleh sebelum aku sampai disampingmu." Lanjut Kuroko datar seakan-akan dia bisa membaca jelas apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kagami tadi.

Kagami mengangkat bahu ketika Kuroko kembali berjalan dan kini mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Kenapa Kagami-kun bisa menoleh?"

"E-entah..aku hanya merasa sesuatu dan ketika menoleh kau ada disana. Mungkin ini saatnya si cahaya mencari-cari dimana bayangannya berada, ya?" Kagami terkekeh sendirian karena lelucon garingnya.

Karena Kuroko tak merespon, ia pun menoleh untuk menatap Kuroko. Dan Kagami mematung. Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah, namun ia tak menatap ke arah Kagami.

"Ku-kuroko?!"

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Kagami. Entah kenapa jantung Kuroko berdegup cepat hanya karena mendengar ucapan Kagami tadi.

Sang cahaya…mencari bayangannya sendiri?

Itu…membuat hati Kuroko sangat senang entah kenapa. Jadi Kuroko memutuskan kabur meninggalkan Kagami karena takut Kagami mendengar degup jantungnya yang tak keruan.

Kagami mematung. Tak mengerti dengan sikap Kuroko barusan. "Oooi, Kuroko! Tunggu aku!" Sedetik berikutnya dia memutuskan berlari mengejar Kuroko yang semakin menjauh.

Biasanya…bayangan memang selalu ada disisi sang cahaya. Karena bayangan tak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa ada cahaya disampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya sang cahaya-lah yang mencari bayangannya. Dan itu…membuat Kuroko merasa berarti.

Mungkin kisah mereka masih jauh dari cinta. Tapi paling tidak…kisah mereka bisa dimulai disini.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

A/N ::

Konbanwa, minna..

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya untuk Kurobas. Entah disini ada yang baca apa nggak, tapi kalau ada yang baca mohon tinggalkan riview.

Saya merupakan fans baru Kurobas, jd kalau agak OOC dan aneh, maaf yaa ^^

Salam,

InfiKiss


End file.
